White Noise
by TheAwesomeIsBlinding
Summary: There was once a man, a legend. He was hated and loved. This is the story of our resident lightning god. Cole MacGrath the White Noise. NON-YAOI, Cole and the Illusive man are friends at best, rivals at worst.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. It will probably be a one or two shot, but if you are reading this then I thank you for taking time out of your day to read this. Please leave a review to tell me what you think on this. Good reviews (comments or constructive criticism) will cause me to work on a new chapter.**

* * *

He was called by many things. None of them very good. But some that he has heard through the extra-net channels fit his abilities. Zeus, Thor, Raiken, God of Black Lightning, Circuit, and Static. Among other things of course. He hated the damned attention. It was nerve wracking! Sure he could wipe out planets if he wanted to, but that didn't mean that the planet couldn't be glassed by the people hunting him. He would survive, he always survives. At most he would be dispelled for a good while. He would eventually reappear in a lightning storm or by possessing the body of someone evil.

They always seem to be the weakest, that and he likes to think of himself as a protector or guardian. Even with his brutal tendencies. Blood...blood,blood,blood! NO! Stop! Calm yourself! Yes, quite psychotic. SHUT UP! Nope. My story bro, sorry. This was fun, lets do it again sometime, ne?

Anyway, he was the immortal bastard child of a piece of technology, and himself. Sounds crazy? Thats about the jist of it. This piece of tech is an ultimate weapon, with the power to rip the bio-electric and natural IQ power of thousand of life-forms and transfer it to a single individual in the span of seconds. The Ray Sphere, former property of Kesler or more specifically himself from the future. He was originally a delivery boy, who was treated like crap. His supposed best friend was a fat degenerate 1st class A-hole who used him to try and get women and money. Bastard.

This is the story of _**Cole MacGrath**_, the strongest Conduit to ever exist. The God of White Noise.


	2. Raid

**AN: If you have any advice, it would be greatly appreciated. I am an avid reader and I can tell that my writing sucks. On top of that I have a bad case of writer's block most of the time. Enjoy this short chapter if you can.**

* * *

Subject's POV:  
'Well that was easy enough' I thought, 'They were too weak too even cause a problem. And their information was perfect for my cause.' I had been spying on a Blue Suns prison ship when I heard something that royally pissed me off. Something about a prized prisoner or something. Never-minding that, I snapped. Before I continue with my little story, I should probably tell you who I am.

My name is Cole MacGrath, but I prefer to go by Conduit. I was once just a regular conduit who had my powers awakened when the Ray Sphere was activated. Worst part was that I was close to it when it happened. My primary power is lightening and electrokinesis, but after my old buddy John gave me his powers I had a whole range of other powers. Telepathy, telekinesis, pyrokinesis and the ability to augment my powers by absorbing bio-electricity from lifeforms. I can also transfer power into others, giving them power as well. They can gain even stronger power if they have the conduit gene. There, introductions are out of  
the way.

Anyway, I snapped. I left my hiding place, the thermal clip attached to the gun of the Blue Suns squad leader. They all jumped back and aimed their weapons at my 'vital' points. "Lets do this cowards! I'll kill all of you!" I said with a red aura wafting off or my eyes and hands. They shook for a second, but they recovered their bravery, or foolishness, and opened fire. I found it funny, so I let their blasts hit. I fell to the ground faking death. The idiots believed it and came to kick my dead body. Hah, what bull. I released a lighting storm on them and watched them burn. I made sure to tone it down as I didn't want the ship to explode with them. Time to free the prisoners and lead the ones I like to my base. They will be made into conduits. The others? Well I could always use a power boost.

Anyway, I began walking towards the main control room of the VI units that assist in the operation of this gods forsaken place. I plan to hack them with my favorite ability, something I picked up in one of the dimensions I visited. Technomancy at its finest. I arrive at the room doors to find that it is locked and has a specified DNA sequence required to get in. Thats just great, I didn't want to make to much of a mess here but I guess I have no choice. I drain the doors of their power and quickly use a megawatt hammer on it to blast it into millions of little pieces. I begin to lock my powers into the computers in the room. Encryptions? Firewall? Dammit! Just kidding this will be easy. I make quick work of the computers and program my retina into the ships database. Soon this ship will be my own personal freighter. I think it should keep the name Purgatory, it is much more intimidating that way.

I charge my body with lightning and disappear from the room. Well, more like ran-at-ungodly-speeds_ed out of the room, but you get my drift. Zipping past guards (and shattering their molecular structure while im at it) I quickly arrive at sector 1, the least dangerous part of the ship. I plan to move up in risk level as I transport them using the power I gained from John. I burst though the doors with my black lightning fizzling through my veins, practically bursting at the seams. I see something I don't like (On the Purgatory the guards beat the living hell out of the prisoners) and I get beyond pissed. I thrust my hands out and channel the deadly substance coursing through me into concentrated blasts designed to cause excruciating pain, and possibly paralysis. They won't be getting up. I do a quick bio-leech and walk away to take care of other guards. I will deal with the prisoners afterwards.


End file.
